manzanas
by demosreto
Summary: hay manzanas que se caen de los arboles, el joven harry, hace mucho que cayo, el sufrimiento de el no radica en el despresio, si no, a lo que no entiende.
1. manzanas podridas

Prólogo

Harry, no era como todos supusieran que debía de ser, el pobre chico de 11 años que se dirigía al colegio de magia y hechizaría, contaba con poco menos de una actitud destruida, su corazón roto por los desprecios de los dursley tenían más secuelas que las que se pudieran de haber previsto, ni el más inteligente, adivinaría cuan daño podría el sumergir a un niño el mal trato y la falta de cariño, el tren en el cual viajaba sopesaba más incertidumbre de la que había sentido en toda su vida, a los pocos minutos de su arranque, un pequeño niño pelirrojo le preguntó a harry si podría entrar, él le contesto con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, el chico se veía incómodo, sin embargo, eso no le impidió entrar y acomodarse al frente del joven Potter

-Mi nombre es Ronald pero puedes llamarme ron, ron weasly- cómo te llamas pregunto  
-ha..Harry apenas pudo responder, de sentía incómodo ante la mirada dirigida por ese tal ron, le hablaba como su fuere de lo más normal  
-harry que? Insistió el weasly  
-sólo harry, no te preocupes por el resto  
-la mirada del joven ron era de verdadera incomodidad, El Niño no entendía como se podría negar a dar su apellido  
El silencio cortó la poca charla entablada por los niños, los minutos se hicieron horas, Ronald a los 30 minutos callo en sueño, harry no reparó en nada, ni aun cuando la señora del carrito había llegado ofreciendo caramelos, tartas y dulces que cualquier otro niño hubiera deseado, harry sólo deseaba entender, el porqué de tantas cosas, si sólo fuera más valiente, si fuera más.. Si fuera más persona, sus ojos verdes denotaban el brillo de soledad, ese brillo reflejaba una madurez cuestionable, pues entendía muchas cosas, era un total desconocido con otras, su único talento era disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que pasaban por alto, puesto que el tiempo que tenía para pensar, le bastaba, su único entendimiento era el frío corazón de las serpientes, su constante trato con la serpientes le dio mucho a entender.  
-PUM...un joven de cabello Cano abrió la puerta de sopetón, aun así Ronald seguía durmiendo plácidamente.  
\- me han dicho que harry Potter está en el tren- ¿eres harry Potter?  
-no soy, respondía desde su asiento.  
\- bueno. Soy draco malfoy y por lo que veo, tú no eres de mí interés-así como llego se fue y La Paz regreso.  
-"invitados muy desagradecidos vienen a preguntar sobre ti" siseo una pequeña serpiente verde, dentro de sus prendas  
-"si, es mejor pasar desapercibido hasta que entienda más de la vida de un mago" el muchacho sintió que alguien llegaría a interrumpirlo, así que paró sus siseos y fingió que dormía  
\- era cierto Harry era un hablante del parsel, más aún, las serpientes lo seguían, sus cosas rodeaban de serpientes.

a como todos supusieran que debía de ser, el pobre chico de 11 años que se dirigía al colegio de magia y hechizaría, contaba con poco menos de una actitud destruida, su corazón roto por los desprecios de los dursley tenían más secuelas que las que se pudieran de haber previsto, ni el más inteligente, adivinaría cuan daño podría el sumergir a un niño el mal trato y la falta de cariño, el tren en el cual viajaba sopesaba más incertidumbre de la que había sentido en toda su vida, a los pocos minutos de su arranque, un pequeño niño pelirrojo le preguntó a harry si podría entrar, él le contesto con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, el chico se veía incómodo, sin embargo, eso no le impidió entrar y acomodarse al frente del joven Potter

-Mi nombre es Ronald pero puedes llamarme ron, ron weasly- cómo te llamas pregunto  
-ha..Harry apenas pudo responder, de sentía incómodo ante la mirada dirigida por ese tal ron, le hablaba como su fuere de lo más normal  
-harry que? Insistió el weasly  
-sólo harry, no te preocupes por el resto  
-la mirada del joven ron era de verdadera incomodidad, El Niño no entendía como se podría negar a dar su apellido  
El silencio cortó la poca charla entablada por los niños, los minutos se hicieron horas, Ronald a los 30 minutos callo en sueño, harry no reparó en nada, ni aun cuando la señora del carrito había llegado ofreciendo caramelos, tartas y dulces que cualquier otro niño hubiera deseado, harry sólo deseaba entender, el porqué de tantas cosas, si sólo fuera más valiente, si fuera más.. Si fuera más persona, sus ojos verdes denotaban el brillo de soledad, ese brillo reflejaba una madurez cuestionable, pues entendía muchas cosas, era un total desconocido con otras, su único talento era disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que pasaban por alto, puesto que el tiempo que tenía para pensar, le bastaba, su único entendimiento era el frío corazón de las serpientes, su constante trato con la serpientes le dio mucho a entender.  
-PUM...un joven de cabello Cano abrió la puerta de sopetón, aun así Ronald seguía durmiendo plácidamente.  
\- me han dicho que harry Potter está en el tren- ¿eres harry Potter?  
-no soy, respondía desde su asiento.  
\- bueno. Soy draco malfoy y por lo que veo, tú no eres de mí interés-así como llego se fue y La Paz regreso.  
-"invitados muy desagradecidos vienen a preguntar sobre ti" siseo una pequeña serpiente verde, dentro de sus prendas  
-"si, es mejor pasar desapercibido hasta que entienda más de la vida de un mago" el muchacho sintió que alguien llegaría a interrumpirlo, así que paró sus siseos y fingió que dormía  
\- era cierto Harry era un hablante del parsel, más aún, las serpientes lo seguían, sus cosas rodeaban de serpientes.

los derechos son j.k rowling, la historia solo es un pasatiempo no quiero lucro, solo escribir y aprender.


	2. ojos de cordero

Los ojos de cordero

HARRY POTTER! Grito la profesora de sombrero puntiagudo, túnicas negras.  
El comedor estaba mudo, todo el mundo lo miraba con ojos desorbitantes, nadie creía lo que la maestra acaba de decir, el muchacho sin una mirada fija en nada, a paso lento, llego hasta el sombrero viejo y arrugado  
-mmm... Veo bastante en ti mi querido amigo- te gustaría soltar más tu mente, tus pensamientos aunque curiosos, me tienen un tanto distraído en la búsqueda de tu casa- así está mejor-no eres ambicioso, diría yo que eres lo contrario, pero no algo bueno, es malo, eres muy desprendido, acaso no tienes algo tuyo, nada te importa, mmm... Mmmm sí.. Puedo ver cualidades en ti, si... No eres en totalidad pero..GRYFFINDOR  
Así cómo los murmullos fueron acallados por dos aplausos de jóvenes pelirrojos, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la mesa, un atisbo de sonrisa a sus nuevos compañeros, sin más la selección continuo hasta que el último niño de primer año fue sorteado- Harry Potter, porque me lo ocultaste, acaso crees que eso está bien- comento el joven Ronald que después de ser sorteado para la misma casa de Harry, había ido directo a reclamarle.  
-no tenía, el porqué.  
\- Rony no creo que deberías de molestar a señor harry Potter, después de todo, él tiene razón- un placer Fred y ese de allá, encantador pero no tanto como yo es mi hermano gemelo, George.  
\- soy harry- como había dicho a tu hermano solo harry.  
\- la mesa estaba escuchando la conversación con cautela, sin más que escuchar, sin ningún valiente que se atreviera a preguntarle algo azabache de pelos rebeldes, decidieron enfocarse en su comida.

\- era de madrugada y aunque quisiera seguir durmiendo el explorar el maravillosa castillo que tenía, no era una oportunidad de despreciar, se alisto con sus ropas grandes que le permitían esconder sus serpientes, si sus serpientes tenía, un total de siete-se preguntaban porque nadie estaba por enterado- aquellas serpientes- sabían de antemano la repulsión que causaban en el humano promedio, mago o no mago, sí reputación las precedía, como el animal que arrastra, se arrastra por los pecados que alguna vez se cometieron en contra de todo lo sagrado- Harry caminaba por los pasillos con mucha cautela se movía tan ligero, que sería difícil seguirle con completa oscuridad, sus pasos no daban aviso, llego a una gran puerta, daba hacia un puente de madera, que llegaba hacia un claro de un bosque, un bosque verde y pronunciado, no tenía límite o no se podía distinguir.  
Al llegar al bosque El Niño continuo hasta casi adentrase adentro, en ese mismo instantes deslizaban sus serpientes, sin irse su querida verde " acaso crees que puedes abandonarnos aquí"  
-"sé que me seguirán a dónde sea, sólo estoy siendo gentil con ustedes, no quieren cazar y vivir en su verdadero habitad"  
-"ohhh... Claro, aun así, seguiré aquí hasta que me sea necesario"  
-" no es problema para mí, descansare un poco, tendremos un día ocupado"  
-"mmm..que buenos instintos mi querido Harry"  
-" no se sí sean instintos, pero, odio las miradas que son dirigidas a mi"  
-" certeza hay en tus palabras, creo que es mejor que te tomes el tiempo para pensar, actúa como si fueras ajeno al lugar, conoce bien el terreno donde caminas querido" -Ja jajajaa estallo en risas el mago, creo que así será, no creo durar mucho, al instante callo en un profundo sueño, la serpiente había mordido su brazo.  
-despertó casi al atardecer, con dolor de cabeza, sus párpados pesados, como pudo camino hasta que se perdió en los pasillos, sin querer llego al comedor, la cena estaba por servirse, con pausada calma se sentó en su respectiva mesa, los jóvenes llegaban así como el murmullo, la profesora con una mirada fría y rígida, ya la había visto en muchos otros, en ella solo había desconcierto.  
-porque no asistió a clase hoy señor Potter, para ser su primer día, es inaudito, creí que su fachada de no entrar al comedor al desayuno, era sólo eso, fachada.  
-disculpe, solamente me perdí.  
\- se perdió señor potter! Entonces dígame que hace aquí!  
\- perdón, otra vez, no tengo excusa, sólo me perdí.  
-20 puntos menos para su casa y una detención lo espero después de la cena.  
\- muy bien, pero creo que ya voy a terminar, podríamos dirigirnos ahora.  
\- sígueme  
El trayecto fue corto, sólo se encargaba de memorizar cada parte del castillo que fuera de utilidad, una vez en el despacho de la profesora, la voz tensa, se escuchaba por todo el espacio.  
\- ya que es su primer día, dejare esto por alto, aquí tiene su horario, así como debe adelantarse de sus clases que perdió por culpa de su descuido, le recomendaría la señorita Hermione para que se adelanté, me encargare de pedirle, que lo ayude en su inconveniente, puede retirarse, aaahh, señor potter, alguno cosa que decir, acerca de su aventura del día de hoy?  
-no hay nada que responder, sabe ¿usted qué día es hoy?  
\- hoy es 2 de septiembre, respondió dubitativamente la maestra  
\- muchas gracias, sin más dejo el despacho y se encaminó a su sala común, al llegar se tendió en la cama, cerró los ojos y siseo "hazlo de nuevo" inmediatamente sintió un mordisco más abajo del hombro, sin poder sentirlo, su mente dejo de funcionar.  
La mañana siguiente estaba renovado, por así decirlo, al tiempo en que iba por una ducha, sus compañeros de cuarto se acurrucaban, maldecían por el sol que apremiaba a otro nuevo día en Hogwarts, al terminar de tomar el baño su querida amiga subió en su pierna hasta su pecho, reposando en su hombro, salió del baño vestido y dispuesto a comer, un joven Moreno lo saludo con un gesto gracioso, Tomás se llamaba el muchacho que le dedicó aquel saludo, harry asintió y bajó por las escaleras, se topó con una castaña de pelos revoltosos.  
-Harry potter, la profesora mcgonagall me pidió el favor de adelantarte- así que después de la última clase del día de hoy, espero que nos dirijamos a la biblioteca, entendiste.  
\- si... Creo que no nos hemos presentado soy harry, sólo Harry  
-muy bien harry, soy Hermione granger, última clase, biblioteca no lo olvides- sin más la pequeña niña mandona salió con paso ágil.  
El muchacho pensó unos segundos y le siguió rumbo al comedor.

Mi nombre es severus snape y no tolerare fallas a mis clases si piensan que no necesitan el temario de clases por ser famosos, risas se escuharon- muy bien llamare a lista y continuare, con la explicación.  
Al llegar al nombre de Harry, se detuvo y con una sonrisa macabra, comenzó a preguntar, cuanto pudiera, el chico, estaba atónito.  
-dígame señor potter cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia  
\- son la misma planta señor, el destello en las pupilas negras que consumían al verde, menguaron y con otra pregunta, no respondedle para el joven Harry, término con un regaño y cinco puntos menos.  
la pequeña niña al lado seguía con la mano arriba, eso no le importó a nadie, la clase continuo mientras verde diabólicamente mordía al joven Harry justo encima del hombro, un parón en su corazón, hizo que el joven Potter aguantara la respiración, el sudor escurría y el mínimo gemido alerto a Hermione.  
-Harry estas bien  
\- si, sólo continuemos con la poción  
\- honestamente deberías de pedir ir a la enfermería si te sientes mal, esas blanco- algún problema señorita granger, pregunto el adulto de ropas negras.  
\- nada profesor  
\- veo que tiene tiempo para hablar- examino la poción, con desagrado y movimiento de varita encapsuló el contenido y lo guardo en un pequeño frasco- sin más que una Mérida ceñuda, continuo con su ronda y constante regaño por el mal procedimiento de la poción.  
\- Hermione susurro- se te dan bien las pociones eh Harry  
\- sólo es seguir instrucciones a detalle, nada que sea de trabajo.  
\- al momento de terminar la clase, el mismo joven de cabello Cano, lo llamo con un gesto arrogante.  
-Potter, aparte de mentiroso eres un traidor de sangre, no sabía que te gustara la sangre sucia, la sonrisa no se disimulaba en su rostro-sin más que una pequeña vista a su acosador, siguió su camino para su próxima clase- eso hizo que Draco hirviera de ira al momento de Harry dar la vuelta, la varita del joven malfoy, lanzo un hechizo que dio justo en la espalda de su víctima, feliz por su agresión, la mueca no dejó su rostro, hasta que sintió como un empujón lo tumbaba al piso.  
\- miro por donde vas inútil  
\- cállate, lo atracaste por la espalda.  
\- no es mi culpa que Potter de un mediocre, ese intento de mago no me ganaría a mi, por supuesto.  
Una mirada de odio de cernía sobre el joven- Hermione pasmada en su sitio, camino hasta El Niño en el suelo y lo sacudió  
\- estas bien  
-harryy...  
-pero este no despertaba  
-snape que había visto todo desde la puerta del salón, encargo a unos jóvenes de ravenclaw que llevarán al niño a la enfermería.  
Ese día Potter perdió el resto de su segundo día y la cena.

-no me parece prudente pensar que un niño de corta edad ande con dos serpientes en su cuerpo como si fuera un collar el cual exhibir, Albus es inaceptable.

-cómo te lo he dicho, las respuestas serán respondidas una vez el joven Potter se despierte- que por lo vista ya está despierto-Harry muchacho ¿podría explicar que son esas queridas amigas que tienes en tu cuerpo?

-son solo animales, las cuales adopte.

-mm curioso, no lo crees, entonces explica por qué tienes dos mordidas recientes, según el estudio de maddan pomfrey no son los únicos, tienes secuelas, diría yo, que no es muy común ver animales que demuestren ese comportamiento con su amo

\- se alimentan de mí, al principio creí, que moriría, pero míreme, no estoy muriendo, solo inyecta un poco de veneno.

Los ojos de albus se achicaron casi como si quisiera leerle la mente, poco después aliso sus túnicas, con suave voz pregunto-¿sabes por qué te muerde?

-señor creo que ellas solo me protegen

-¿de qué te protegen Harry?

\- de lo que es peligroso para mí- Albus Dumbledore supo que no respondería ninguna pregunta con claridad, aunque, su mente no podía ser investigada a fondo, sus emociones lo delataban, el chico sentía pánico, un pánico que solo reflejaba duda en él, muchas preguntas se avecinaron, sin dejar que su pensamientos ganaran partido menciono- Maddan Pomfrey te dirá a qué hora puede salir, en lo posible, se fue no sin antes de susurrarle algo al oído de la enfermera que lo miraba con recelo.

-señor Potter entono la cuidadora, hare algunos estudios y podrá salir mañana a primera hora.

Las clases para Harry iban y venían, poco después del incidente Malfoy, sobre su gran batalla en las salidas del salón de pociones, Harry veía y estudiaba a detalle a sus compañeros, como la rivalidad weasly perseguía a Harry poco después de rechazar todo indicio de amistad, así que si no eran amigos, tenían que ser enemigos, Harry en su mayoría del tiempo la pasaba en la biblioteca con Hermione, agradaba después de que se acostumbraba a su genio de mandar a todo, algo era cierto, ella sabía cómo codearse, entender todo lo resultante a la magia, para ella era un reto.

-Harry no puedo creer que no hayas adelantado tus deberes de encantamientos, me parece muy desconsiderado de tu parte que esté perdiendo mi cena

-solo no me gusta, además perdí la moción del tiempo.

-claro, siempre la pierdes en encantamiento.

-deberías ayudarme en vez de regañarme, tal vez acabemos más rápido, alcazemos algún postre.

-muy bien pero me debes otra

Con una sonrisa Harry y Hermione empezaron a trabajar en el pergamino, pergamino que resulto siendo hecho por Hermione, un Harry acostumbrado a los tratos de Hermione, una Hermione que a pesar de saber que Harry nunca haría una tarea de encantamientos, seguía ayudando al salvador que la había aceptado en su casa, no había juzgado por su forma de ser y más aún la había salvado de un troll, SI¡Un troll, no era el héroe de cuentos, era un héroe de ropas anchas que escondía muchos secretos a través de esos ojos verdes de cordero.


	3. hermione

Mordida de serpiente

un periódico arrugado con la famosa fotografía del niño que había derrotado al que no debe ser nombrado, su última hazaña de salvar a ginny weasly, para el, solo fue un golpe de suerte. Un basilisco medio muerto se hallaba en las cañerías de hogwarts  
\- puedes creerlo, con tan solo 12 años, lleva una carrera envidiable para cualquiera  
-no es de importancia, dicen que el chico, siempre inició con los altercados, sólo limpiaba su reguero.  
-OYEE-detente, mi bolsa de galeones, alguien detenga a ese ladronzuelo.  
El ladrón dobló la esquina, se escondió en la oscuridad de la noche- sólo 20 galeones, me es suficiente para comprar comida para hoy y mañana, llego a su "hogar" la casa durlesy estaba totalmente apagada, no esperaba nada de ellos, dejo de esperar hace mucho.  
-su Blanca lechuza esperaba con una serie de cartas, encontró 4 cartas, sólo le importaba una, si Hermione, la chica cursi que era algo parecido a su conciencia, "abran la puerta mis queridas amigas" hablo en parsel, pasaron dos minutos hasta que la perrilla de la puerta se deslizó, el joven entro con detenido cuidado, se sentía el frío, las sombras mal formadas de objetos daba un lúgubre aspecto, camino por las polvorientas escaleras hasta su habitación, no era mala, con sus constantes robos a diferentes casas y personas, tenía lo suficiente para vivir bien, no robaba por placer, sus hurtos comenzaron de ser de comida, chaquetas para aguantar el crudo frío, hasta algunos elementos que le permitieren cometer sus atracos, su ropa totalmente oscura, mezclada con su pálida piel y ojos verdes centelleantes, daban un aspecto que no intimida, su éxito era la serpiente que saltaba al cuello de policías, propietarios que trataban de detenerlo, despertaban tres días después, una serie de doleres, asimilados a la tortura, era inyectado en 10 miligramos, de sustancia tóxica

Querido Harry

Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, se que no te gusta celebrarlo ni que te lo célebre yo, pero no puedo evitarlo, nunca se cumple 13 años dos veces, espero que estés estudiando tus asignaturas, se que eres un genio en transformaciones, pero no todo es transfigurar cosas, encantamientos, herbologia e historia de la magia deberían ser tus prioridades, estuve un poco estresada al inicio del mes, no tengo idea de que materias tomar, todas me parecerían interesantes, aún no se, pero si se que deberías escoger aritmacia, runas o cuidado de criaturas mágicas, deseó verte, no te veo desde que mis padres me recogieron en la escaleras del tren, podemos vernos el viernes, convencí a mis padres que me llevarán a Londres dos semanas antes por tu cumpleaños, espero que te comportes hasta el día que llegue

Te quiere, mione

-"esa niña influye mucho en ti" hablo la serpiente negra  
\- no creo que te incumba, además sabes que fue idea de verde hacerme su amigo  
\- "si pero fue su idea encariñarse de ella, admito que es una muchacha inteligente, pero te esta cambiando, nos necesitas"  
-"Se qué las necesito, pero a ella también"  
Miro a su alrededor todas las serpientes habían salido de los escondites de su cuarto, lo miraban, sin pronunciar palabra- dejen de mirarme, lo que bamba dijo no es de importancia, ustedes saben que la relación que tenemos es de interés.  
-"me duele escuchar eso muchacho"  
Despertó la mañana era gris, la lluvia amenazaba el cielo, Harry se despertó, bajó por las escaleras, encontraba un señor rechoncho con bigote y cabello amarillo que miraba con desagrado.  
\- una amiga tuya llego hace unos cuatro días, preguntando por ti, creí que no estabas en casa, así que le dije que se largara, no queremos otro de su especie rondando.  
Con su mirada furiosa se dirigió a la puerta y camino hacia el caldero chorreante buscando a Hermione, no encontró nada, sabía que ella no se iría sin el, además necesitaba estar en Londres pues, era aquí donde podía comprar sus libros y coger el tren para ir al colegio, camino sin rumbo, volvió para descansar y tomar un sueño  
-Harry James, como es posible que tengas casi una semana ignorandome.  
Se dio la vuelta y encontró a una castaña de ojos chocolate con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-mione no es así, estuve ocupado- dijo acercándose a ella, antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor de ella un manotazo le impidió su cometido  
\- ni creas que puedes solucionar las cosas con un abrazo  
\- lo se, sólo quiero sentirte.  
\- aja, te creeré, sólo si me dices de dónde sacaste esa ropa, ¿ continuaste robando ?  
-no es robar, si ellos no utilizan lo que robó  
-si no es tuyo, significa que es de otro, no importa el estado de las cosas  
se acercó otra vez, atrevidamente a Hermione y la abrazo-sólo robe porque necesitaba, sabes que podría ir al banco, pero es un suplicio retirar dinero.  
Aún abrazados, un hombre atrás interrumpió- creo que es hora de irnos, ¿ quieres venir con nosotras chico ?  
-me encantaría, sin embargo, hoy tengo que alistarme, mañana podría ir a verlos, ¿donde nos encontraríamos ?  
\- en el caldero chorreante  
\- bueno estaré allí en la mañana.

La biblioteca de hogwarts, era gigante, repleta de libros que podrían traer desde el conocimiento más puro, hasta el más maligno, Harry sabía que aunque no encontrarás toda la información que necesitabas, lo que encontrarás te serviría de algo, no había nada superflue, entendía que así no le sirviera ahora, después sí le serviría.

\- nunca más haré tu tarea de encantamientos, estoy cansada de que siempre me las dejes a mi  
\- mione, sabes que, yo soy el encargado de astronomía y transformaciones, prontamente criaturas mágicas, acuérdate de que la salida del sábado iremos a la sorpresa que te tengo  
\- me gustaría saber que es  
\- no preguntes  
La suave sonrisa de su amiga era hermosa, la consideración que tenía por el, le bastaba para tratarla igual o de mejor manera  
-Potty y su sangre sucia, quien diría que me encontraría tanta basura en la biblioteca  
\- Evan rosier y su manía de slytehrin por insultar a Harry Potter, aunque pocos pensaran, Harry era una mezcla rara de valor y lo que parecía cobardía, nunca enfrentaba a nadie ni entablaba una conversación con alguien que buscara intimidarlo o despreciarlo.  
\- cállate, harry y yo tenemos derecho de estar en la biblioteca tanto como otro  
\- oh ! Seguro, Potter tiene derecho, pero tu, no mereces ni ser llamada bruja  
-mione no hables más  
\- hay viene el valiente Harry Potter y su huida de todo, que acaso me temes.  
\- creo que sí terminamos la tarea de encantamientos, podríamos terminar el resto mañana en la mañana  
La chica lo mira con duda, no entendía la facilidad para aparentar completa calma ante cualquier matón  
-sería fácil para ti, terminar toda las tareas hoy, pero creo que debemos tener que despejarnos  
\- Harry sólo falta unos cuantos retoques y terminaríamos  
\- Evan lo supo, Harry no le temía, el sabía que una batalla contra slytherin convertiría toda la casa en contra de el, sin más se fue de la biblioteca con una cara de suspicacia, podría ser un misterio, pero poco a poco se iba a entender el juego del gryffindor.

El sábado llego y como tal la sorpresa para hermione, estaba todo de negro esperando a que ella bajará, por algo en especial, se había demorada más de lo usual, se estaba desesperando.  
\- HERMIONE apúrate grito hacia las escaleras- vio bajar una niña de curso mayores- cabello negro y piel morena.  
\- podrías hacerme un favor  
-claro, sólo depende de sí pueda ayudarte  
\- creo que si, podrías tocar la puerta de hermione y decirle que baje, se ha demorado mucho, más de lo que usualmente se demora.  
\- creo que tu novia se está arreglando para ti, no deberías de esperarla.  
Harry sólo asintió y se sentó cerca a la chimenea, pasaron cerca de 30 minutos, una niña con unos jeans y blusa blanca, cubierta por un abrigo que le ayudaba a mantenerse caliente, su pelo estaba totalmente peinado, con un moño, olía a fresas.  
\- era hora que llegarás, creí que te quedaste dormida  
\- es obvio que no se me olvidado que hoy ibas a darme la sorpresa que me prometiste desde hace tanto tiempo  
\- descuida, todo será genial- se acerco y le dio un abrazo de saludo.  
se toparon con ron que venía del comedor con cara de sueño - hola Harry, Hermione es un poco tarde para comer algo, el comedor cerró hace 10 minutos, todos están haciendo fila para ir a hogsmade  
\- gracias Ronald, como estas ?  
Para nadie era un secreto que desde que Harry había salvado a su hermana la rivalidad de ron cambio por una tregua incómoda  
\- con hambre, cada vez sirven menos comida al desayuno  
-sólo pasa porque comes más de lo que un estudiante podría comer  
-sólo estoy creciendo y esa comida es necesario- me iré voy por un saco, esta nevando- seamus y deen me están esperando iremos a las tres escobas, ¿ vienen?  
\- no, ya tenemos cosas que hacer.

Harry la había hecho caminar demasiado, llegaron al Sauce golpeador y Harry le dijo que esperara, torpemente el joven Potter llego hasta el tronco del Sauce y este se detuvo  
\- como hiciste eso, pregunto hermonie asombrada por lo que Harry acaba de hacer.  
-secreto.  
\- siempre me escondes todo.  
\- continuemos.  
\- continuaron hasta llegar a una trampilla que al abrirla daba a una casa ruinosa.  
\- dónde estamos, exactamente a dónde llega este pasadizo  
\- la casa de los gritos, sígueme.  
\- entraron a un cuarto lleno de serpientes  
Inmediatamente la puerta fue cubierta y ella le preguntó, ¿ qué estas haciendo ? No pudo continuar más, en ese momento una serpiente la mordió en la mano, causando así su desmayo.  
\- mione despierta, ya es muy tarde, vamos despierta mione  
-"debiste morderla con menos veneno" siseo el joven  
-"crees que de ser así hubiera podido dormirla tan rápido"  
\- no.. Aún así, debiste  
El joven veló su sueño hasta que ella abrio los ojos, aún no podía pensar que había pasado, choco con esos ojos verdes que la fascinaban, que la habían engañado  
\- que crees que haces  
-Cuido de ti  
\- así es como cuidas de tu única amiga.  
\- el se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente- eres más que eso- esa serpiente te mordió para protegerte, quiero mostrarte algo, pero no puedes decirle a nadie, de acuerdo  
\- esta bien, respondió de mala gana, estaba muy mareada para pararse ella misma de la cama  
-"salgan" dijo el joven en el lenguaje de las serpientes  
Salieron decenas de serpientes de los agujeros, paredes y posibles escondites  
\- mione soy un hablante de serpientes, desde que era niño ellas han vivido conmigo.  
-ósea que tu eres el heredero, la niña no cabía en su asombro tantas cosas le llegaban a la mente, como Harry lograba robar con tanta facilidad, como los animales le tenían miedo, como los domaba sin importar que, se dio cuenta, Harry no era alguien de quien debería confiar- ¿eres el heredero de slytherin? Preguntó casi para sí misma  
-no se de que hablas, creí que ese tema estaba claro.  
\- te odio se escucho de los labios de la chica, eres el hombre más mentiroso que he conocido, tantas veces me hiciste parecer loca, sólo te importa tu imagen.  
\- escucha no quiero que digas eso, lo oculte, por razones que nadie sabe aún, déjame confiar en que lo que acabó de hacer no ha sido una estupidez  
\- sólo si haces tu tarea de encantamientos, dijo con una mirada retadora  
\- no hay trato dijo acercándose y midiendo sus signos vitales, escucha el veneno que te inyectaron es mi sangre en realidad es un experimento que comenzó poco antes de cumplir 10, esta serpiente tiene parte de mi sangre en su organismo así como yo de su veneno, no me hace inmune al veneno, pero aún así me hace, más ávido.  
\- quieres decir qe sufres todo eso por avidez  
\- no necesariamente  
\- deje de sufrir hace mucho tiempo.  
La chica estaba estupefacta, se paró como pudo, tambaleándose, te odio, repitió, déjame sola, no quiero que me sigas.  
-"verde síguela"  
-"creí que te había dicho que no la siguieras"  
-" tu no eres yo"  
-"puedo preguntar porque le dijiste tu secreto de sangre"  
-"por envidia, quería que alguien supiera, el porque me hago cada día más fuerte, aunque venda mi alma, me haré más fuerte, la sangre mezclada con el veneno, me dará, potencial mágico, tenemos que hacer el sacrificio, tarde o temprano"  
-" quién será, porque Granger no puede ser, es poderosa, pero no creo que tu seas capaz de hacerle eso a ella"  
\- pronto verde, pronto.  
Si, las serpientes habían criado a Harry, cuando vives en un mundo donde no te enseñan a distinguir el bien y el mal tu mismo escoges, no siempre se decide lo que es correcto, Harry había escogido, aún estaba confundido, no sabía si lo que hacia, tenía sentido, si era un engaño de sus queridas serpientes, después de todo eran animales rastreros.  
Camino sin rumbo por el bosque, hasta que el hambre se apoderó de el, tardo en llegar al comedor, entro y se escucharon los murmullos, imaginaba que alguien había encontrado a Hermione llorando, se sentó cerca de los gemelos weasly, comió hasta que se sacio, no respondió a ninguna palabra dicha por los molestos weasly, le caían bien, sólo no tenía humor.

Busco a Hermione por todo el castillo sin dar en su hallazgo, sumido en sus pensamientos, topo con nada menos que el director de Hogwarts  
-se puede saber porque andas fuera de la cama a esta horas, ya casi comienza el toque de queda, no es prudente que andes por los pasillos a esta hora y más sólo  
-profesor, sólo busco a alguien  
\- tu amiga a estado toda la tarde con tu jefe de casa, muchacho me podrías decir para que la buscas.  
-nada profesor, sólo quería verla  
-interesante muchacho, puedes esperarla en tu sala común, creo que en poco tiempo ella estará allá.  
\- ¿profesor cree usted en el destino?  
-¿porqué la pregunta muchacho?  
\- nada señor, me tendré que ir, con permiso  
Albus no era tonto, ese niño era un caos la legilimancia, era un método para saber lo que un mago pensaba, pero no sólo era eso, leía los sentimientos y deseos de la persona, como si de un libro tratase, cuando aplicaba esta técnica en Harry, hallaba muy poco con lo que trabajar- por ahora no podía hace nada, tendría que esperar a que el joven lo buscara o su intervención fuere de extrema necesidad.

La mejor de la clase no tenía ganas de nada, su mirada lo decía, estaba decepcionada, no de Harry, de ella misma, no podía odiar al joven, aunque quisiera, se le hacía imposible enojarse con el, era un mar de emociones y el era la playa donde acallaban las olas - es muy tarde para que llegues tan tarde, le dijo el que consumía sus pensamientos  
\- no me hables, intentó subir por las escaleras, pero rápidamente fue detenida por una mano  
\- perdóname, que tengo que hacer, 5 horas sin ti y no puede pensar con claridad.  
\- empezar por la verdad  
\- te la dije toda  
\- NO..no lo hiciste, me dijiste sólo la mitad  
\- vamos por partes, susurro en su oído - hablo parsel - el veneno me mantiene vivo, una serpiente me mordió cuando era más chico, en el pecho, si no se me aplica una dosis cada cierto periodo de tiempo, podría morir, verde, la serpiente que te mordió es curativa, te ayuda a sanar de heridas más rápido, mantener tu núcleo mágico estable, lo siento, tengo un mal presentimiento- más aún con tantos dementores rondando por aquí.  
\- te creo, no te da miedo Sirius Black, vino especialmente para matarte.  
-claro que tengo miedo, pero sin varita, no sería capaz de rozarme si quiera, dijo acercándose a la chica y tomando su mano, le dio un suave beso en la picadura de la serpiente y recitó un hechizo de curación, para Hermione, ese momento, su corazón se detuvo, no podía resistirse a los detalles de Harry, más cuando se preocupaba de ella de es forma, sus mejillas se encendieron.  
\- un suave beso en el cachete una despida fue lo último que recibió el chico antes de que ella se fuera así cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro y un dolor en el corazón, Harry estaba enfermo, podría morir y su única cura el veneno de una serpiente.

\- "mientes muy bien chico"  
-" no es del todo mentira, una serpiente si me mordió, si tengo veneno en mi corazón"  
-" sólo que ese veneno, no es para curarte, es porque eres adicto, a la sensación de muerte, das pena muchacho"  
-"con el ritual todo estará bien "  
-" sí eso crees.. Recuerda que sí mueres, es probable que seas un nido de serpientes, los poderes que quieres obtener son costosos"  
-" lo se, sólo déjame sólo"  
\- hay sentado en la oscuridad, meditando, un hombre andrajoso irrumpió en la sala, transformado como un grim, corría por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Harry potter, sacó un cuchillo un con un sonrisa perversa se dirigió a la cama de Ronald weasly, el prófugo resbalo con una de las pertenecías de algún muchacho causando un feroz ruido, causando que no sólo ron se despertará también el chico neville, ambos gritando, ahuyentaron a Siria Black, causando un alboroto, Harry envuelto en sombra miro todo detenidamente, con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, nunca espero que Black fuer capaz de semejante hazaña, apenas lo vio salir corrió hacia su dormitorio, vio a todos sus compañeros en un estado pero que el suyo, lo habían tomado por sorpresa.  
\- Orden, quiero que todo el mundo guarde silencio, puede decirme señor weasly que fue lo que sucedió hace unos pocos minutos en su dormitorio.  
-no es evidente sitios Black a atacado.  
\- me gustaría profesora sprout que dejará a mi estudiante hablar.  
El Niño pelirrojo no podía acentuar palabra alguna, lo más cercano a un sonido era su balbuceo, a duras penas puedo relatar los hechos, con una pizca de exageración y horror, que sobrepasaba la realidad.  
\- muy bien, quiero que todo el mundo se dirija al comedor, con Black por el castillo, no es seguro dejar al azar otra posible entrada.  
\- prefectos despierten a los niños y niñas que aún yacen dormidos.  
Harry potter estaba en un sillón, reflexionando todo de una mejor manera, subió a su cuarto, se encerró en el baño, busco a verde debajo del tocador y pregunto  
-"que sabes acerca de esta noche"  
-" apenas me necesitas bienes a buscarme, crees que el arrastrado soy yo, muchacho por lo que han dicho las demás serpientes, Black no iba a por ti, buscaba otra presa en común"  
-" quien"  
-"aún no sabemos muy bien, pero por lo que parece el problema sería con Ronald weasly"  
-" el apunto al chico y sólo al chico"  
\- "nunca fuiste víctima" dijo mientras subía por el torso del muchacho-"ahora creo que es mejor no separarnos"  
Harry bajó a paso pausado, hasta llegar, al inicio de las escaleras, vio de re-ojo a hermione que tenía una mirada perdida  
\- que te pasa  
-como que, que me pasa, un asesino entro a tu cuarto y crees que esté bien, después de recibir tal noticia.  
\- estoy a salvo y eso es lo importante- Hermione salto a abrazarlo, casi desperasamente.


	4. draco malfoy

-poro pum pon pon, mi amigo Harry es un cobardón  
-Harry mi amigo, mi hermano- tienes prisa- acaso miedo- del terrible Sirius Black el secuestrador.

Era curioso el como hablaban al mismo tiempo sin perder sincronización, sus voces se conectaban, el sabía que tramaban algo, sus caras los delataban, no era muy común verlos en plan, somos amigos tuyos.

-¿qué quieren "amigos"?  
-oye calmante, vinimos en son de paz, al gran Salvador, sólo que creo que tenemos algo que mostrarte, algo que ni el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore creería que existe, es el éxito de nuestra fama le debemos todo.

Un pergamino dañado, estaba doblado en mucha secciones, amarillo, sin embargo, apuntaron su varita, y recitaron, juró solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas, poco a poco se mostraba unas líneas y nombres que resaltaban en la totalidad de un mapa, si, el mapa de Hogwarts, tenía que ser de el, se evitaría muchos problemas, podría pensar en como distribuir, su tiempo y buscar nuevos lugares que le ayudarían con sus planes, mientras cuidaba a Hermione.  
-lo quiero, demenlo- dijo con una mirada retante  
\- oye..oye! Espera un momento, te lo daremos con una condición, tendrás que salir con nuestra hermana a un día de picnic  
-bueno  
-de verdad- estaban asombrados que aceptara de una manera tan rápida, sólo pudieron sonreír - bueno entonces serán en nuestros términos , no queremos que uses de tus estrategias serpiente para escurriré con la tuya, primero tiene que durar tres horas mínimo, segundo tienes que tratar de ser amable y por último tienes que invitarla sin que sepa que nosotros te obligamos tiene que creer que es tu desicion completamente, tu consentimiento está libre de cualquier manipulación nuestra, entendido.  
-como el agua - sólo tenía que esperar a que la niña lo siguiera, la atraparía y la invitaría.  
Camino hasta que llego a la biblioteca, hasta una silla con un rumo de libros que cubría toda vista, se escurrió hasta quedar de espaldas a la chica la abrazo y le dio un beso en el cachete  
-que haces  
\- transformaciones, ya hiciste tus pergaminos, recuerda que tienes que hacerlos para el lunes.  
\- los haré ahora mismo- saco sus cosas y inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Hermione, no le miraba como siempre.  
\- que tienes, estas muy tensa.  
-sólo estoy pensativa, no es nada, a veces siento que estoy muy sola, no tengo amigas, las niñas de mi cuarto me critican, piensa que soy Sosa y no tengo estilo, me dijeron que no se vestirme y me siento mal.  
-descuida, ellos no ven una persona que esta dispuesta a dar lo mejor de los demás, alguien que es totalmente, entregada a lo que hace, excelente en todo lo que se propone.  
Ella lo miro cautelosamente, últimamente estaba muy considerado, todo desde el día que le mostró su secreto, sabía que Harry era de esos chicos que era reservado, podría a ser muy doliente e hiriente, pero no con ella, sus palabras eran una bálsamo que arrullaba sus inseguridades.  
-Harry me dejas ver tus serpientes, tengo entendido que siempre cargas con ellas, quiero conocerlas, si hacen parte de ti.  
-"sal verde"  
\- mira ella es verde, es la única que puedes tocar de acuerdo mione, sólo a ella la podrás tocar, cargar a ninguna otra.  
\- porque es eso  
\- no preguntes, no te metas.  
Siempre era igual algo que no quería hacer, ponía su rostro doliente y palabras cuchillo que hacían pensar dos veces el repetir la petición.  
-muy bien señor gruñón, deja que me presente con la pequeña, es muy bonita, casi tiene el color de tus ojos.  
La serpiente fue enrollándose en las mano de la chica de una manera ligera y poso en los hombros cerró sus ojos y se acostó, quedo asombrada por el gesto del animal, espera un acercamiento más dispendioso, pero no había sido así.  
-le agradas -le dijo Harry que sentía demasiada curiosidad por el comportamiento de su serpiente - puedes quedarte esta noche con ella , te protegerá, de todo.  
\- si, pero, no será un inconveniente, donde dormirá y si me descubren.  
\- no lo harán mione, ayúdame a terminar mi pergamino.  
Ella comenzó a explicarle el tema, no sabía porque Harry nunca entendía la teoría, sin embargo podía hacerlo en la práctica como si maneja esa teoría a la perfección, se quedaron en la biblioteca hasta que terminaron todos sus deberes.  
era sábado por la mañana, no entendía porque había trasnochado tanto, de todos modos tenía que iniciar con su caseros weasly, comenzó a dar unas vueltas, poco después la sintió, camino hasta que se detuvo dio media vuelta y la vio, la pequeña se percató y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo profundo, había crecido un poco más, seguía teniendo su aspecto de niña.  
\- así que me sigues, quisiera saber porque.  
No emitió palabra alguna, estaba roja y su respiración errática daba mucho de que hablar, no importa tomó su mano y la llevo a los terrenos.  
-no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, soy de carne y hueso- mientras se tocaba sus cachete- ves no hay nada raro.  
-y..o lo oo se - Su respiración, se notaba el pecho meserse de arriba a abajo.  
Después de un largo rato fue logrando que perdiera un poco su timidez, se despidió de ella y le dijo, puedes llamarme Harry sólo Harry, no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa, somos de la misma casa, tu hermano va en mi año y conozco a casi todo el resto, no hay problema de ninguno.  
\- cuídate ginny- se extendió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sabía que necesitaba de más para cumplir con la condición de los gemelos.  
En la tarde estaba cerca a lago practicando con una roca transformaciones, le gustaba demasiado esta materia, sentía una conexión con la magia, al transfigurar podía distinguir que aunque cambiara de forma, material o tamaño, volvía a ser lo que en escénica era, escuchaba los gritos del partido de quitdichh, comenzó a llover, sería un mal día lo presentía, de la nada un dementor se apeteció frente a el absorbiendo parte de su alma, corrió lo que más pudo, eran muchos, no sabía que hacer, cayo desmayado, sólo escuchaba esa voz, una y otra vez, lo torturaba en sus pesadillas.  
despertó y era muy tarde casi media noche, se lo ganaba por ir a ese lugar sin nadie, aún se sentía muy débil, camino hasta la entrada del castillo, era muy tarde, no había ni una luz, camino hasta que se tipo con el profesor snape, el que siempre trataba de mirarlo desde el peor ángulo.  
-señor Potter que hace fuera de la cama a una hora como esta, no me diga que estaba haciendo alguno de sus experimentos.  
-nada profesor, sólo perdía el tiempo, en los enormes pasillos de Hogwarts.  
-su insolencia le costará dos sanas en detención y 50 puntos menos para su casa, el hecho de que este afuera a estas horas, lo escoltare a su sala común.  
No le perdía de vista lo miraba, cuidadosamente esperando que demostrara o se delatará, llegaron a la torre, no sin antes avisarle a minerva mcgonagall, sobre su inoportuno sentido con las reglas, ella le sumó, aún más detención, llego a la sala y todo estaba oscuro, estaba muy cansado, iba directo hasta las escaleras, hasta que un murmullo se escucho.  
-"pensé que no llegarías hoy"  
Si, estaba Hermione en un sofá durmiendo, con verde como su protectora.  
-"tuve ciertos inconvenientes"- se acerco como pudo, el cansancio era mucho, zarandeo a la chica como pudo.  
-despierta mione es muy tarde y no es lugar para que duermas acá.  
-mmm.. Estoy esperando a Harry, no molestes  
-mione despierta soy yo  
Sus ojos se abrieron pausadamente, estaba prácticamente dormida- Harry porque no llegabas me preocupe mucho por ti tonto.  
\- ya estoy aquí, es mejor que duermas, mañana será un día largó.  
\- me tienes que decir que estabas haciendo, se despidió con un abrazo que duró más de lo esperado.  
Sus impulsos para que la hermana de los gemelos se atreviera a hablarle, eran terribles, seguía siendo muy nerviosa cuando estaba frente a el, la chica siempre lucía su liso cabello pelirrojo, su uniforme era impecable comparado a sus hermanos, siempre estaba en la biblioteca, no vea en ella muchos amigos, veía soledad en sus ojos, los pasillos de Hogwarts adornaban su caminar, la veía, era distinto esta vez, mientras ella caminaba, el le perseguía a distancia, le costaba lograr que ella perdiera el miedo, su poco sentido de tacto, le costaba, porque no era como con Hermione, ella era la primera en todo, sólo se limitaba a estar con ella, sin embargo, tenía ciertas cosas que hacer primero, toco la puerta de la profesora de transformaciones.  
\- siga  
-buenas noches profesora, vengo a cumplir mi detención.  
\- muy bien, tendrá que que ayudarme en corrección de estos ensayos, dada su habilidad para mi materia, no será ningún problema.  
\- por supuesto, profesora, quiero que me enseñe más allá del temario común de su materia, quiero aprender mucha más.  
\- señor potter de qué es Bueno para las transformaciones, pero, no creo que se adecuado para usted.  
\- profesora hágame un examen sobre algún tema que consideró no adecuado para mi.  
\- muy bien, transforme esta roca en una pieza de ajedrez.  
Se concentró y dirigió su magia para la transformación, reguló su núcleo y lo convirtió en una perfecta reina- bien, que le parece, muy bien ahora cambien el material, después intente darle movimiento a su pieza, se concentró y logró hacerlo al mismo tiempo, creyó que no le iba a salir, pero pudo, podía saber que la prueba está a final.  
\- muy bien joven, ahora agregue movimiento a su pieza  
Sabía que lo que iba a intentar no sería fácil su especialidad no era esa es más sabía que era de tema de quinto, pero aún así, nunca se le había hecho sencillo el darles movimiento era darle personalidad a la pieza, requería de una buena imaginación y el movimiento de varita perfecto, logro moverla un poco, pero era muy mecánico, no se notaba la magia, le faltaba vida.  
\- muy señor creo que debe mejorar en este rama, pero me sorprende, vaya a la biblioteca y consulte el libro de transformaciones, manual avanzado 2, sobre la forma de vida de una transformación, ahora continúe con su trabajo  
\- mucha gracias profesora pero ya he terminado, me retiro- salió del cuarto su serpiente roja salió por su manga.  
-"Deberías seguirle el juego a bamba, sabes que el actuar así, traerá consecuencias, no puedes mostrar lo que te hemos enseñado, en estos años niño"  
\- " lo se fure, pero necesito de su ayuda para mi siguiente paso, animagia"  
"Muy bien, chico, el cambio con verde, ha sido satisfecho"  
\- si, recuerda que es ella quien cuida a esa persona.

Las semanas transcurrían, la muerte de buckbeek fue duro para hadgrid, estuvo acompañándolo un rato, pero la sensación a muerte la odiaba, era la muerte su compañera.

-mione no quiero ayudarte, es decir los elfos son libres a su manera, no tienes porque cambiar una tradición la cual ellos están de acuerdo.

-no me importa porque se que tu actitud siempre es de negación, sabes muy bien, que no por el hecho. De qué estén acostumbrados, sea una buena situación.  
\- esa bien lo haré sólo si hace mi tarea de encantamientos- la suave sonrisa del muchacho se percibió al ver el ceño fruncido, de la muchacha.  
\- No! siempre hago tu tarea de encantamientos, estoy cansada de hacértela, nada me va a convencer de hacer la tarea.  
\- mione ayúdame, hace mucho que no me ayudas  
-Sabes que no te ayudo porque eres un mentiroso- Harry sabía que ella se estaba dando cuenta de mucho de el, aunque le aterraba, se sentía mejor, que alguien supiera sus secretos.  
\- bueno... Te ayudare en el PEDDO, no quiero que te metas en problemas con alguien- dijo mientras Jugaba con su varita se acordó del momento en el que Draco malfoy molestaba a su mione.

Flash back

\- ¿porqué lloras ?  
\- Harry enserio crees que yo sea una sangre sucia  
\- no creo que lo seas, ven no llores, no dejaré que el heredero de slytherin te haga algo, lo prometo.  
-abrazame, tengo miedo- sintió como su corazón se partía, no le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado.  
-no te preocupes ya pasara- " Draco malfoy lo pagara, estoy seguro que nunca más volverá a hacerte llorar"  
\- gracias Harry.  
Una vez se separaron envió a Hermione a su habitación a dormir, no podía asistir al gran comedor, no era muy inteligente molestar lo que era suyo, subía a su habitación y siseo  
-"muerte, bamba salgan"  
\- "que necesitas dijo una serpiente camuflada de color cafe, verde y negro"  
-"llama a bamba y dile que vaya a las masmorras y vigile, si puede entrar a la sala de slytherin, que entré al cuarto de Draco malfoy y se oculté en la oscuridad, quiero saber las debilidades de ese niño, que lo muerda en las noches y lo instigue con pesadillas, quiero saber sus miedos, sus más profundos deseos y destruirlos"  
-"cual es mi trabaja maestro"  
-"sube a mi manga, una vez que allas informado a bamba"

Revolvió su baúl y encontró su mapa , busco hasta que lo encontró, empezó a buscar a su víctima, la encontró sentada en la mesa de su casa, espero hasta que llego muerte a su manga, salió de su sala, al llegar a las puertas del comedor, diviso a Draco y envió un suave hechizo de repulsión, el muchacho se levantó pocos minutos después a paso lento como si de la maldición imperius se tratase, al salir el muchacho se escondió, lo siguió de cerca, hasta que no percibió a nadie cerca.

\- Malfoy tengo que hablar contigo de algo que mueve mis interés  
-que quieres Potter  
\- nada sólo quiero entablar una amistad contigo, me preguntaba si estarías de acuerdo en criar una alianza entre tu y yo, claro el único problema es que tu serás mi esclavo- dijo de una manera burlesca pero muy fría, sin ningún atisbo de bondad en sus palabras.  
\- que te pasa ! Quien crees que eres para venir a hablarme así, dijo sacando su varita.  
\- no pudo moverse al momento que una serpiente lo paralizo de una mordida en su mano- el joven gruño del dolor, soltó su varita y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el veneno de muerte era especial, causaba dolorosas alucinaciones en un rango de 30 minutos lo suficiente para dejarlo incapacitado.  
\- escúchame muy bien Draco, no volveré a repetirlo o más bien no volverás a escucharlo, tus sentidos deben estar locos, sólo escuchas mi voz, pero no tienes que recordarlo muy bien por ahora, pero esto se repitiera en tus sueños, gritara del mismo miedo, te darás cuenta que si tocas a Hermione otra vez, no será fácil volver amenazarte, no me dejas de otra que torturarte.  
-perdón porfavor, perdóname- dijo el muchacho llorando, sus lágrimas estaban caían con ferocidad- lo que Harry no previó fue un frío regaño  
-Potter! Que estas haciendo con tu compañero- dijo empujandolo y mirando a Draco, su estado era deprolable, su piel era más blanca sus ojos rojos y sus lágrimas no cedían ante la respiración errática, al tocarlo este grito más fuerte, tembló más fuerte, todo se intensifico, vio sus ojos y un miedo profundo fue lo único que se vio atravez de sus ojos.

\- QUE LE HICISTE ?! tu muchacho idiota eres igual que tu padre, espero verte en dos horas en el despacho del director, maldito potter, ni creas que vas a salir impune- el ya sabía que no le iba a salir barata.  
-muerte veté, lo menos que necesito es que me vean con más de una serpiente.  
-"muy bien muchacho, me gusta tu actitud, ese niño nunca más volverá a meterse contigo de una manera directa"  
Camino hasta su sala común dejo el mapa en donde nadie pudiera quitárselo, bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro, la venganza se hacía cada vez más excitante- llego a la gárgola y esta inmediatamente se abrió, subía a ella y diviso a todos los jefes de casa y al director.  
miro abajo su oclumancia, no era muy buena, no miró nada más que el piso frío.  
-podría relatar los hechos señor potter y el porque Draco está en la enfermería sin poder decir más que un balbuceo.  
\- profesor rebize mi varita, ningún hechizo oscuro será encontrado, puesto que aquí todos piensan que lo soy, no es así.  
-nunca hemos dicho eso  
-porfavor hágalo  
-niño insolente, crees que esa boca te salvara de lo que hiciste.  
-profesor snape haga el hechizo- al mostrar la varita sólo había dos protegos un hechizo de repulsión y encantamientos avanzados, como desilucion, recreación de áreas, pinturas y otros.  
\- porque lo que veo eres muy diestro con la magia avanzada potter.  
\- gracias profesor, me gusta practicar de más con mi amiga Hermione.  
-por lo que veo también eres muy bueno cambiando el tema, dime sin rodeos que hiciste.  
\- yo sólo hable con Draco y le dije que no acusara a los demás, con el heredero de slytherin, le dije muy bien que esa actitud no le iba a llevar a ningún lado, el me envió un hechizo, y sólo utilizar un protego que reboto contra el, debería preguntarle, a el, que fue lo que sucedió- sus ojos nunca miraron a ninguno profesor.  
-entonces porque no miras al frente señor potter.  
\- me incomoda que miren más allá de lo que esta permitido, puedo retirarme.  
\- si puedes.  
Los días pasaron y su detención fue de 3 meses con hadgrid en el bosque prohibido.

Fin del flash back

\- dime que tengo que hacer.

La muchacha no pudo evitar mostrar su sonrisa y salió disparada a abrazarlo-gracias Harry.

sabía que ella haría su tarea sólo tenía que acomodar a sus peticiones  
Normalmente se negaba, pero siempre terminaba ayudándolo, era tan predecible.

\- mira lo primero que tenemos que hacer es conseguir información, no hay libros muy buenos, pero por algo se inicia, tenemos que analizar y preguntarles, si tan sólo tuviera a alguno conocido.

\- yo te podría ayudar, pero tienes que esperarme mione, acuérdate de dobby, el sábado le preguntas todo lo que quieres. Vale.

\- si! Voy a iniciar.


End file.
